


Wingwolf

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Fighting for Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different with Wingwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boris).



In any other form, Sinnertwin would eagerly acknowledge Sixshot as his master, and curl up in his lap if the six-changer would let him.

But Wingwolf was Sinnertwin's own kind, and he barked challenge with both his mouths, feinting and circling and nipping while Wingwolf growled deeper and singly, batting and jumping and trying to trap Sinnertwin under his vast body.

Sinnertwin wouldn't be caught, no, he was small but fast and he had twice the heads and more than twice the tails, and again and again he slipped away. Once he got behind Wingwolf and reared up to grab one wing in each mouth--but the wings were strong, and Wingwolf's back was stronger, and Sinnertwin was on the ground, momentarily stunned on his back.

He could only barely turn himself over before Wingwolf was on him. His vast mouth held both of Sinnertwin's necks hostage as his big heavy body weighed Sinnertwin down, right between his tails.

Sinnertwin howled and arched his back--not struggling to get away anymore, just trying to get Wingwolf where he wanted him; Wingwolf slid down against him, aligning them, finally, then shoving into Sinnertwin's left entrance.

It was too much and not enough at once. When Hun-Grr did this, he could fill Sinnertwin perfectly, but Wingwolf stretched him painfully on one side and left him achingly empty on the other. Sinnertwin whined, piteously, but Wingwolf was already thrusting frantically, his teeth digging deeper into Sinnertwin's necks, his body all over and around him, and Sinnertwin sighed and pressed back, submitting happily as Wingwolf pushed them towards overload.

And then Wingwolf overloaded, and Sinnertwin's left head screamed and right head whimpered as Wingwolf expanded inside of him. Sinnertwin didn't know if he was going to be torn up inside but he thought he might like it if he was. Hun-Grr couldn't do _this_.

Sixshot grunted on top of him, something that was almost a word. Wingwolf kept getting bigger inside, forcing bits of Sinnertwin aside, until Sinnertwin felt completely full in a way none of the others could do for him.

He howled something that might have been "Sixshot" as his overload hit, and moaned and whined and turned his heads to lick eagerly at Wingwolf's head as the wolf stayed put and his overload just kept going.

Wingwolf settled in on top of him, obligingly licking the horns as Sinnertwin presented them.

Sinnertwin wanted to tell Sixshot just how good he was, but he didn't want Wingwolf to move, so he just licked back happily.


End file.
